


Not very Humerus

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends, Other, Soulmate AU, has the potential to change as i write, lovesquare chaos, multi-chapter fic, possible enemies to friends to lovers, the title is a pun, they arent dating, theyre best friends in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Chat Noir was the one who finally brought it up. "I have you, a little Ladybug on both arms. You're my soul mate and my worst enemy. My other half, and the one who's destined to destroy me.""If it makes you feel any better, you're on both of my arms too." She admitted."I'm trying to think of a pun, buy I don't think army works here.""Chat! This isn't funny. It's not a humorous situation."He smirked. "I think you mean humerus. It's a bone in the arm.""Technically they're on our wrists.""Shh. Its all about the puns."...In a world where your soul mate is on one wrist, and your enemy is on the other, Marinette is left frustrated and confused when she has the same person on both wrists.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, I've never seen this AU done in this fandom like this so I'm excited about how it'll turn out.

Paris was on fire. Burned halfway to the ground. And it definitely wasn't Marinette's fault.

Someone had gotten upset about candles, and had turned into the Arsonist, an Akuma set on burning everything in it's path.

It wasn't her fault at all.

In fact, as Ladybug, she was the only one fighting the damage. 

Chat Noir, as usual, was causing chaos and trying to steal her miraculous.

She somehow had to defeat the akuma, restore Paris to its former glory and avoid getting caught by the cat. 

Speaking of which, she really didn't understand Chat. From the beginning, he had stated that his goal was to retrieve her miraculous. But recently, he had strayed from that path.

His attacks had been less offensive. Strategic. He went out of his way to avoid hurting innocent civilians, and on one occasion, he actually helped her stop an Akuma.

Just one occasion. He promised that there wouldn't be a second.

Ladybug had to avoid him, stop the fire-starting Akuma, save Paris, and somehow still get to class on time. 

Even if on any given day, she could only do three of those things (lets just say out hero had a reputation for being tardy), it was just a typical day in the life of a 

...

When Marinette woke up on the morning of her 18th birthday, she was exhausted, to say the least.

She had spent most of the previous night shaking, unable to fall asleep, because she knew that when she woke up, everything would change. 

Usually, Marinette welcomed change. She liked meeting new people, going on adventures.

She was nervous about meeting her soul mate though. 

Like every other person, when Marinette turned 18, she would get symbols on her wrists. One would lead her to her soulmate. The other symbol lead to her worst enemy. No one knew which wrist was which.

She had planned on waking up early to have some time to absorb the information.

She had not planned on the Akuma attack.

Marinette hadn't even glanced at her wrists before running out the door, transforming and fighting the inferno that consumed Notre Dame. 

She was so preoccupied by everything else that she had basically forgotten about the wrists until she got to school.

Marinette ran in the door at 7:59. She pulled out her textbook and notebook so she could look prepared. She was just about to sit down when she felt someone's eyes digging into her skull.

"What's going on?" Marinette realized Alya was staring. And nearly every other classmate was shooting looks at her.

"We want to know. Spill the tea sis." Alya winked. "Who's your guy?"

Marinette frowned. "My guy?"

"You know," Alya nudged her, "the one on your wrist, you're destined to be together forever?"

"Oh." It clicked in Marinette's brain. "That guy. Yeah."

"Who is he?" Alya asked. "I've been dying to know. Didn't you get any of my texts?"

Marinette pulled her phone out of her backpack, finally seeing all the notifications. "No, I was in a bit of a rush this morning." She shrugged. "If I'm being honest, I forgot about that."

"You forgot about finding out your soul mate?"

"Maybe?" Marinette frowned. "I haven't seen my wrists yet."

"Girlll." Alya tugged at Marinette's sleeves. "You've gotta look now, this is like, the biggest moment of your life."

"What if it not? I might not even know who he is?"

"Or it could be Adrien." Alya teased.

"Or not." Marinette shot a wistful glance at the blond boy in front of her. He was nice, and cute, if a little bit lonely. Marinette had a but of a crush on him, but it wasn't anything that she saw really becoming a serious relationship. "I barely know him."

"You two would be perfect."

"I don't know." Marinette pulled her sleeves down. "I'm not looking yet, that's final. We have class right now and I really don't need to be distracted."

"Okay. Promise me you'll look at lunch though?"

"I promise." Marinette smiled. "And you'll be the first person I talk to about it."

"Deal."

Even though Marinette didn't look, the idea distracted her throughout first and second period. Countless scenarios spawned in her mind, from her soulmate being Prince Ali to the creepy guy who built statues of Ladybug in the park. Marinette could barely focus on her schoolwork, and could barely wait until lunch break.

Finally, the bell rang. She rushed home and ran up to her room.

Marinette wanted to be alone when she saw the symbols for the first time.

To most people, it didn't matter, as the symbols were invisible to everyone else, but Marinette felt like it was sacred. She wanted to have some time to look, but herself, before she had to explain anything.

Honestly, she just wanted a moment to process. 

Marinette pulled up the sleeve on her left wrist first. 

She recognized the symbol immediately and scowled. It was a black cat, or chat noir, in french. It couldn't get anymore obvious than than. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. It was an obvious choice, Chat Noir. She had somewhat expected that Hawmoth would be her worst enemy, but it made sense. She had more actual combat with Chat. Chat fought against her. Hawkmoth fought against her principles.

So she knew her enemy. That was a start at least. 

Most people didn't lay much attention to the enemy wrist. Sure, it was important to know, but it didn't have the fame of the soul mate wrist. 

Marinette's other wrist would tell her who she was meant to be with. Her other half, determined by fate.

Marinette took a breath before looking at the other arm. Her hand was shaking as it pulled up the sleeve. 

When Marinette's eyes landed on the symbol on her right wrist, she froze. She blinked. Marinette looked to the left, then back to the right.

She had never heard of any situation like what she was seeing. It didn't make sense.

She looked between the symbols desperately, trying to spot a difference. 

There weren't any. 

Somehow, Marinette had the same symbol on both wrists. 

Chat Noir was her worst enemy. 

And her soul mate. 

She had no idea how she was going to explain that to Alya.


	2. Every time I type the phrase "had had" I die a little inside

Marinette left her room a while after that revaluation.

It had taken her a while to get back, she had rubbed her eyes and blinked so many times that her eyeliner was smeared all funky and she looked like she was a raccoon. It looked like she had been crying.

She hadn't been crying, just confused. 

When she had explained the situation to Tikki, the kwami had shrugged and said something about universal balance. Yin and yang.

That made Marinette more confused. If it was supposed to be balanced, why was her enemy her soul mate? It made no sense. Marinette thought the universe was being cruel. She was supposed to find the person she would spend the rest of her life with.

And ideally, it wasn't someone who was actively trying to kill her. (Okay, technically he just wanted her miraculous, but he had threatened to vaporize her with his cataclysm more than once. He hadn't actually tried to do it, but it was possible) Soulmates were pairs, matched together, not enemies.

From what Marinette understood, based on research, (reading wikipedia articles) and personal experience, (talking to her friends who already found their workmates), soulmates were like two socks. 

One sock on its own functions fine. It can do it's job with any other sock. It just works best with a specific other sock. 

Soulmates didn't always end up together. It wasn't like two halves of a whole, it wasn't a missing piece, soulmates were supposed to be the most compatible person.

Marinette took that to mean that she would die alone.

Because there was no way in hell that Chat Noir, her sworn enemy would ever fall in love with her.

Sometimes, soulmates ended up being platonic. The bonds proved to be like an instant best friend. 

But Marinette had never heard of someone having the same symbol on both wrists. It didn't add up.

Unless something was wrong with her.

...

Marinette walked back to school, still confused. Her parents hadn't even asked as she trudged out the door, looking down. 

When she arrived at the classroom, Marinette made a beeline for her desk. She was hoping to avoid any soul mate conversation, if possible.

It wasn't possible.

Her best friend, Alya, sat down immediately and began asking Marinette about it. 

Marinette loved her friend, but sometimes she was a lot.

"So, girl, who's your soul mate."

"I don't know." Marinette told the truth, somewhat. "There's no name, just a symbol."

"What kind of symbol?" 

"It doesn't matter." She looked down, "I've decided that I don't believe in soulmates anymore."

"Why not? It's literally your destiny. You can't ignore fate."

"Well I'm going to. Soulmates don't always end up together."

"Dojt you think you should meet him," Alya paused, "her? Them, before you make that call."

"I don't have to." Marinette frowned. "I'm pretty sure that something's wrong with me anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly how to explain it. I've looked it up, and there's not a lot of research into it. I haven't been able to find anybody like me. I guess it's really rare"

"Oh honey." Alya nodded. "I'm so sorry."

"I really don't know what to think of it."

"I know I'd feel confused and frustrated."

"And I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I'd be lost too, if I didn't have a soulmate."

Marinette scrunched her nose. "What? I have a soulmate."

"Oh! My bad." Alya tilted her head. "Then why are you so confused."

"You know how there's supposed to be a soul mate and a soul enemy symbol?"

"Yeah. One on each wrist. That's how mine is."

"Well." Marinette bit her lip. "I have the same symbol on both wrists."

"What kind of symbol is it?"

"Its personal." 

"What does that mean? Your soul mate is your worst enemy?"

"That's exactly what I thought!"

"I'm gonna have to look this up. I've never heard of anything like it." Alya immediately pulled out her phone and began spouting off theories that Marinette chose to block out.

"Right? It doesn't seem possible." Marinette noticed the boy in front of her make a weird face. "What's up blondie?"

"You have the same symbol on both wrists?" Adrien asked quietly.

"Yeah." She frowned. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop."

"Sorry. I just." Adrien frowned. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I do too."

"What?"

"I have the same symbol on both of my wrists." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. Shhh. Not so loud. I don't need the whole world to know."

"Sorry, ill shut up." She shrugged. "I've never heard of anyone else like us."

"Neither have I. But people don't like to talk about soulmate problems."

"I know. I did a lot of research, and nothing came up."

"Marinette," he smirked, "knowing you, that means you looked through a wikipedia article or seven and couldn't find anything."

"Wow you know me so well." She placed a hand on her heart mockingly. "Still, I couldn't find anything. Not one mention."

"Same. I talked to P- my friend who knows a lot about soulmates and he said that the universe had to find a way to balance itself out."

"Yin and yang." Marinette mumbled. She had had a similar talk with Tikki.

"Exactly."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Not anymore than you do. My best guess, it might be a platonic soulmate, or ....." his voice trailed off and he looked out the window.

"Or what?"

"Or the universe is playing a cruel trick on us."


	3. I should do calc homework instead of write but here I am

Marinette didn't know how to respond. Adrien's sentence had been vague and ominous. She wanted to make a joke, but didn't know how. "Or maybe we don't have shoulmates." She suggested.

Adrien frowned, as if he hadn't considered it. "That actually makes a lot of sense. I'm probably destined to be a single Pringle forever."

She scrunched her nose. "Dont say single pringle ever again. And I wouldn't worry. People don't always end up with their soulmates. And if I'm destined to be lonely, it's nice to know I'm not the only one."

"Marinette, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah. Of course!" She didn't know him as well as she knew Alya, but they were definitely friends. They spent tons of time together.

"Do you think we will keep being friends? When we're in university and after?"

"Honestly, yeah." She have him a soft smile. "I'll be here for you... unless you murder someone."

"I guess that ruins my plans for tonight." His face tell for a moment. "Then, can you make me a promise?"

"As long as you don't want me to stab anyone." She joked.

"I'm serious." He rolled his eyes. "And why do you always assume that I'm going to hurt someone?"

"I don't know, it just feels like you're hiding something. I don't actually think you're a criminal, but I do think you have a secret."

"You caught me."

"I did?"

"My secret is that I'm a nerd. I like video games and comics..."

"I already knew that, you dork. You're wearing a batman shirt."

"Oh." He looked down. "I guess I am."

"You like superheroes, right?"

"Of course."

"What do you think of Ladybug?" In retrospect, she knew it was probably not fair to ask Adrien about herself, but he didn't know who she was. 

His face darkened. He paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "I think she's very brave. I admire her spirit.

"I think she's foolish." Marinette adnitted. "She's clumsy and makes mistakes."

"Foolish?" Adrien laughed. "I think we all are. But she has the courage to do what's right."

"She has no one else on her side. Its not a battle she can win." Marinette complained. "She needs a partner."

"Do you think Chat Noir could ever be her partner?"

She was confused by the sudden change of topic. "I don't know. He's always been more of a villian."

"I've been watching the news recently. He's been saving civilians and limiting the damage of Akuma. He's stopped helping Hawkmoth."

"But that doesn't mean that he's helping Ladybug." It was weird to talk about herself in third person.

"But do you think he could be?"

"I don't know. Maybe? He'd have to have a change of heart."

"But would Ladybug accept him? As her partner? If he suddenly had a change of heart and wanted to help her, would she accept him? Do you think he can redeem himself?"

"Well, he did throw her under a bus. Literally, but that was years ago. He has been less antagonistic recently but I don't know if that's a change of heart or just laziness."

"But do you think she would accept him? If he talked to her, what would she say?"

Marinette frowned. "She might accept him as her partner, she might not. Most likely, she will give him a probationary period." Marinette thought about what she would do, if Chat we're to have a change of heart. "It would be really difficult for her to trust him. Even if they could work together, it would be very balanced."

"So she wouldn't accept him?"

"I don't know. If he has a change of heart, he should definitely reach out. Theyll have to figure without as they go."

"Interesting." Adrien nodded. "So you don't think that Chat is a complete villain?"

"I think he has some redeemable qualities."

"Do you ship Ladynoir?"

She snorted. "Definitely not. I just think they'd be better as a team than enemies."

"That's a good idea. They can work together instead of fight."

"Yeah, in a perfect world. If Chat had a change of heart, maybe."

"So you're an optimist?"

"No." She shrugged. "I'm a realist. I don't think They can fight forever. Sooner or later, either Ladybug or Chat is going to switch sides. I'm just not sure which one yet."

"That was a fascinating conversation." Adrien shook his head. "Wait, we got distracted."

"Sorry."

"Can you promise me-"

"Yes. I can make a promise. What is it?"

"That if both of us are single when we're thirty, we will marry each other."

"Its not like the guy on my wrist is going to want me." She held out her hand. "Deal. I don't want to be lonely."

He shook it. "We can be lonely together."

"Yeah. I like that." She smiled. "But for now, I'd rather we just be friends."

"Agreed."

Marinette jumped up, out of her seat when she heard a crashing noise outside.

"Ouch." 

She looked down and realized that she was still holding Adrien's hand. "I'm sorry, the Akuma scared me."

"Akuma?" Adrien frowned. "I swear there wasn't one scheduled."

"There's a schedule?" Marinette stared at him. Did he have secret into that she didn't? Was he connected to Hawkmoth?"

"Yeah. Its usually once every three days. There was one yesterday, it shouldn't happen again."

No. He was just using statistics. "Well, I've gotta go to the bathroom." She pulled her hand away and ran out the door.

She tried to pretend that it hadn't been an incredibly awkward way to leave as she transformed and jumped out of the school bathroom window to go fight.

As she swung across Paris, she couldn't get Adrien's words out of her head. Could Chat have a change of heart? Maybe. It was possible. Anything was possible.

She couldn't get a good view or idea about what the Akuma's powers were. It kept moving, and all she could see was destruction. 

She threw her yo-yo forward and tried to swing, when she got stuck on a stick. 

Chat Noir's stick. 

Speak of the devil.

"I don't have time for this. I need to get back to school." She glared. "I'm not giving you my miraculous."

He raised his hands. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm with you."

"I doubt that."

"I'm seriously busy right now. I have school and I Hawkmoth interrupted a very important conversation for me. I'm honestly pissed right now."

Ladybug chuckled. "So you're helping me out of spite?"

"For now."

"Ill take that. I'm exhausted. Lets defeat this guy."

"The Akuma is in the hat." 

"How did you?"

"I have my ways."

...

Ladybug would never admit it, but she actually enjoyed working with Chat, as much as she could enjoy temporarily teaming up with her sworn enemy. 

He definitely made the fight quicker. His cataclysm actually helped, somehow and his inside knowledge made the job easy. 

His puns were too much though.

After the Akuma was cleansed, she held out her fist. "Pound it!"

"What?" He made his hand into a fist.

"Its a fist bump." She pressed her hand against his. "It means good job."

"Good job."

"I just want to say thank you, Chat-"

"Don't." He cut her off. "Don't expect me to do this again. I helped you once. I don't think it can become a regular thing. Hawkmoth is gonna kill me as it is."

"I'm sorry." She gave him a soft smile. "I like you better as a teammate than an enemy."

"I like you better as a teammate too."

"Can we talk about it? Is there anything I can say to convince you to change?"

"No. Goodbye Ladybug."

"Bye."

His salute and jumping into the sky seemed like the conversation was over.

The little note he slipped into her hand said otherwise.

Ladybug read it, and after smiling, ran back to school.

Maybe soon she would have the partner that she was always meant to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note said, "I'm sorry. Eiffel Tower, midnight."


End file.
